Nacy: iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Melody Malone
Summary: Ten Songs, Ten ficlets, Ten stories of Nacy/Macy and Nick. JONAS oneshot.


**Blame It On The Rain - by Daddy Cool Musical**

Nick turned up at Macy's house, and rung the doorbell for a while. No answer. He knew full well that she was there, Stella told him that she was there. But she had no reason she should open the door. He had been a complete and utter jerk on their last date. For the past few weeks, after the gossip blogs had found out he was dating a fan, not only were they being nasty to her, but they were saying how he could do so much better than a fan. Then when Macy had been in the bathroom, a group of girls came over, and started flirting with him. Macy had taken it the wrong way, and they had had a fight. And then Nick had said things.

"I can do better than you. You're just a fangirl, I can have anyone I wanted!"

But the thing was the only person he wanted was Macy. He'd known it as soon as he said it, but he hadn't apologised. He let her walk out of the restaurant, with the rain pouring down. He hadn't known how to even stop her. It was still raining now, as the door creaked open, and Macy appeared in the crack.

"Macy...I am so, so sorry."

**Brown Eyes - by Destiny's Child**

Macy and Nick had always had an attraction. Even standing in the school hallways, when Nick would smile and laugh at her for her fangirling. But soon she calmed down, and they got to know eachother as people, instead of star and fan. And once they got to know eachother as that, they started dating, and Nick totally fell for her. He would stare at her, tell her everything on his mind, and always, constantly remind her that he loved her.

When Nick was touring, it was hard. They'd fight on the phone about minor things, but by the end of the tour, with Macy flying out to be with him for the last few weeks, they were inseperable, and now they hadn't had a fight in months. The others could tell how much they were in love. It was obvious. If they weren't holding hands, they were kissing, or on the phone to eachother, and telling eachother how much they missed eachother. They truly loved eachother.

Which is why it wasn't a surprise when at high school graduation, Nick pulled Macy aside. He stared at her, with utter love in his eyes, and knelt down on one knee.

"Macy Misa." He said gently, his brown eyes shining. "Will you marry me?" She didn't need to say anything as she smiled at him, and gave him a gentle kiss. That was all the yes he needed.

**You Said No - by Busted**

Nick threw a pillow against a wall in frustration. Yeah, the band were going through a rough patch right now. A new 'big thing' had crashed onto the charts, and JONAS were getting lower and lower everytime they released a new single. Girls didn't chase them anymore, and worst of all, Macy had found a new obsession. They were all she talked about, all she fangirled over, and though she was still friends with the brothers, it wasn't the same at all. Up to and including when Nick asked her out. Gathering the courage, he walked over.  
"Hey Mace, I was just wondering..."  
"NICK!" She grinned. "Have you heard Allstars new single! It's so GOOD! Ohmigod Zach...wow..."  
"Um, Macy...I'm asking you out."  
"Huh?"  
"You know, me, you, date..."  
"Um...no offence Nick but....you're just....not like you used to be. Sorry."

**One Night Stand - by Misteeq**

Being a college freshman was an amazing thing, Macy had decided. She had finished with her lectures for the day, and getting off her cell with Stella, she started getting ready. Tight clothes, high heels. She was feeling great. She had matured a lot in the past few years, and she was ready to have fun.

Stepping into the club a few hours later, Macy and Stella danced with eachother, drawing guys in, and then pairing off. Macy's guy ended up being dull, and not being able to find Stella, she headed to the bar to order a new drink.  
"I've got this one." A voice came. Macy put her money back away, and nodded in thanks at the guy. Just as she did when he bought her a few more drinks.  
"How's about we go back to yours and have some fun?" He whispered into her ear, an arm around her waist to keep her sitting upright.  
"Sounds like a lot of fun, sure." She grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

Helping her stand up, Nick grinned. She'd changed a lot from her school days.

**Paper Cut - by Vanessa Hudgens**

Nick didn't like long distance relationships. He had warned her of this when they got together, but it never hit Macy until he actually ended it. A world tour. He'd be away from home for six months, and he couldn't trust himself that he'd stay faithful. She had cried, begged him to stay, but he just stared into her eyes, slightly less caring. He told her he loved her, and then he took it away. When Macy got home, she stood in the middle of the room, stunned at what to do. She was hurting so badly. She bit her lip, looking at pictures of them together, which had replaced her posters, and slowly, she started pulling them from the walls. Looking at them was only going to make the pain worse.

**If They Knew - by TLC**

No-one really knew why Nick and Stella were dating. Joe had been pissed about it, and in retaliation, had started dating Macy, tearing Stella and Macy's friendship apart as well. It had been like that for a few months, with Kevin stuck going between the two.

One night, Macy waited in her bedroom, patiently. She had left the front door ajar for him, and wondered if he was actually going to show up. She took a deep breath as she heard her bedroom door open. Seeing Nick, she smiled, and kissed him. She loved Joe. Well, had. But it wasn't that kind of love, like she had for Nick. He'd said the same about Stella. It was just complicated, but they couldn't break up with their significant other, but they couldn't be away from eachother either. It started off just talking, and then kissing, and then a little fooling around, but tonight was the night. They were actually going to go all the way, and have sex. As Nick lay her against her bed, she shivered. It wasn't either of their first times - Stella and Joe liked doing stuff like that - but it was the first time it was important.

**Gotta Find You**

At JONAS concerts, they would call fans up on the stage. A specially selected girl every night, and they would sing a song with the band - some duet they did with some random female singer - and then go back to the crowd. It was Joe's song, so Nick normally stood at the back and didn't pay much attention. But one concert, he was drawn to a girl. She didn't have a good voice. At all really. But something about it drew him to her. It made him smile, and not in the way that Kevin was looking at him, cringing. It had always been in the back of Nick's mind.

When he heard Macy sing, Kevin cringed in the same way he did before. And Nick, even though he knew it was bad, knew it was who he'd been looking for.

**Shadow - by Ashlee Simpson**

Macy truly loved Stella more than any friend she'd ever made. But it didn't mean she loved her friendship with her. Stella was always in the spotlight, the talented designer, the prettiest, the best contacts, the stylish one, the better one. And Macy would stand in the shadows, applauding her and adoring her, but it hurt. Everyone noticed Stella before they even saw Macy. It had been the same with the brothers. She wasn't Macy to them. She was Stella's friend, Macy. And when she loved them as much as she did, it hurt even more. That's why she got into sports. To get noticed. But it was still all about Stella. She just wanted one of them to approach her, for being her.

One day she was standing at her locker, waiting for Stella, when she got a text message from her. She wasn't coming in today, and she had a delivery of clothes in her locker to get to the boys, and could Macy take them. She sighed, and unlocking Stella's locker, got them out, and walked over to the boys.  
"Um....hi guys." Kevin and Joe nodded, taking the bag from her. Nick however, walked over, and put an arm around her.  
"Hey Mace. How are you today? How are the sports going?"

**Crush - by 3Gs**

Nick lay in his bed, stirring from a dream. It was about the same girl, every night. One that was better than all of the other girls at school, better than any star he met at any celebrity party. Joe threw something at his head to get him up, and Nick awkwardly starting getting ready for school.

Standing in the hall, the guys were waiting for Stella and Macy to get there. But Nick didn't care to look for Stella. He would spot Macy a mile off. He had to ask her out. He didn't want anyone but her. Seeing her, he walked over, ignoring the others asking him where he was going. He took her hand wordlessly, and led her away from the others, asking her with a shaky voice.

**When You're In Love - by Tony Oller**

Nick wasn't too fussed about having a girlfriend for the longest time. Until he saw Macy. She made him smile, even when she was being a total klutz, and freaking out at him. She actually screamed when he asked her out so high pitched, some kids thought it was a fire alarm.

They were together, even after they left school. There were breakups, and fights, and getting back together, but at the end of it all, they still loved eachother. Even when they were continents away, they were together in their hearts. Neither had loved anyone as much as they loved eachother.


End file.
